1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting clamp for warp stop motion operative for a conducting of electrical current to a plurality of adjacently located contact bars, each consisting of mutually insulated conductor bars and held in a casing consisting of an insulating material and pressed by a releasably mounted casing part against contact pins resiliently supported in every slot bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conductor bars of all contact bars of hitherto known designs of such contact clamps are respectively connected in parallel to electrical conductors which extend in the form of current-conducting bars through the casing consisting of an insulating material and are electrically connected toa plug located at the outside of the casing, from which plug a cable extends in turn to an apparatus by means of which the textile machine which is equipped with a warp stop motion is stopped when, due to breakage of a yarn, one of the falling drop wires interconnects the two conductor bars of one contact bar in an electrically conductive manner. A warp stop motion comprises as a rule a plurality of mutually parallel arranged contact bars and after a breakage of a yarn one of the numerous drop wires provided has fallen and must be localized in order to attend to the yarn breakage. The detecting of the respective drop wire of all the drop wires located in the customary warp stop motions on up to twelve adjacently arranged contact bars is time consuming, which causes a correspondingly long shutdown of the machine. Thus, it would be already a gaining of time in case of a yarn breakage if it would be known from the outset on which of the contact bars the fallen drop wire has to be searched for. This would necessitate that each one of the contact bars is connected individually to an indicating device which allows an immediate identification of the respective contact bar by the electrical signal triggered by the falling of the drop wire and causing the shut-down of the machine. The object of the contact clamp is to produce an electrically conducting connection from a central supply line to all contact bars and specifically via a plug arranged at the contact clamp such to allow a speedy disassembling of the electrical connection and the contact clamp when a new weaving warp is to be placed and the contact bars re-inserted. Accordingly, the contact clamp would have to have a plurality of wires leading to the contact pins for the individual contact bars and an accordingly large number of soldering junctions would have to be provided. These would, however, be exposed to the permanent strong vibrations to which the warp stop motion is subjected in addition to the otherwise high loadings. The soldered junctions would not stand up to such strains and the operation would not be reliable such that until now always only one common electrical connection from a plug at the contact clamp to all contact bars has been provided and in form of elastically yielding electrical conduits, either with a cooperation of resilient members between contact pins and electrically conductive bars or in form of an electrically conducting cntact foil extending laterally to all contact bars which foil is cushioned at the bottom by an elastic material.